Deseos Concedidos
by Lita Black
Summary: Liz Forbes ha muerto y Caroline regresa a Mystic Falls para el entierro. Klaus está allí para acompañarla, pero ella no quiere salir de su dolor. Si Caroline pide y Klaus lo consigue, tal vez el mundo no sea un lugar tan horrible. [Regalo de Cumpleaños]


**Disclaimer: TVD no me pertenece. El Klaroline es de fandom. Lo que me pertenece es la obligación de hacer del cumpleaños de mi amiga el mejor día del año.**

**Ubicado temporalmente después de la partida de Klaus a Nueva Orleans y unos 40 años después de la serie. **La forma en la que Klaus y Caroline han estado interactuando durante esos años queda a su imaginación.

* * *

Volver a Mistyc Falls siempre te fue difícil. Aún cuando sólo pasabas a ver prosperar el pueblo desde las sombras, desde la copa de un árbol amparada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero volver al pueblo para enterrar a tu madre es un golpe del que aún no te recuperas. Y mientras contemplas la noche cerrada recuerdas el día agobiante que has tenido que pasar.

Tu madre decidió pasar el final de su vida en Mistyc Falls y tú no puedes culparla, esa era su decisión y su destino y seguramente hubiese sido el tuyo si no te hubieran convertido en vampiro hace ya varios años.

Fue fácil convencer a los habitantes del pueblo que eras la hija de Caroline, la nieta de Liz. Tu propia hija, qué ironía, dado que desde los 17 años que te quitaron esa posibilidad. La hija de Liz ha muerto, les informaste. Su familia sólo soy yo. Te preguntas si acaso no debería haber sido verdad. Si no deberías haber muerto hacia ya varios años, y si el tiempo que llevas viviendo como vampiro no lo has robado.

Deberías haber muerto, pero elegiste vivir.

Podrías haber apagado todo sentimiento y alejarte para siempre de tu humanidad, pero elegiste conservarla.

Las elecciones se pagan, Caroline Forbes.

Sientes un ruido a tu alrededor y cuando giras te encuentras con Niklaus parado en el umbral de la cocina de tu madre.

Lanzas un suspiro porque no puedes evitarlo, aunque no estás segura si es cansancio, fastidio o alegría. Quizás es un poco de los tres. El agotamiento producido por el día que has pasado, con el dolor presente en todo tu cuerpo; fastidio porque no estás de humor para soportar a un híbrido cínico y déspota después de un entierro y alegría, porque él está allí. Porque después de todo, él está allí. Después de su partida a Nueva Orleans, él vuelve a ti.

Pero,_ ¿Por qué está allí?_ Es obvio, por ti. Entonces, _¿Cómo se ha enterado?_ Es Klaus, seguramente tiene una red de espías a su disposición.

-¿Por qué te importa?-. Realizas la pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado, hoy no estás con ánimo de jugar.

-¿Qué cosa, amor?-. Esquiva tu pregunta mientras te sonríe y la sonrisa te es tan conocida que se la devuelves. Es bueno reconocer algo familiar entre tantos desconocidos.

Te dejas caer sobre la silla más cercana y observas fijamente al vampiro.

-Me alegra verte. No debería alegrarme pero lo hace. Todo el día me he sentido…sola. Creí que volver a casa sería grato, pero esta ya no es mi casa. Dejó de serlo hace años y ahora que mamá se ha ido…-. Cierras los ojos por un segundo y cuando vuelves a abrirlos le sonríes-. Todo me parece tan distinto, Klaus…me alegra ver un rostro conocido.

Te asombra haber sido capaz de hablar tanto cuando durante todo el día lo máximo que has logrado hacer fue aceptar el pésame. Pero con Klaus, nunca te han faltado las palabras.

Te percatas de que él sabía perfectamente como te sentirías, pero no te sorprende. Hace tiempo que has aceptado que en muchas ocasiones él sabe mucho más de ti que tu misma. Él dice que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en el mundo como para no saber leer a una vampiro bebé. Tú sabes que es una de las personas más observadoras que has conocido, aunque deba negarlo; porque admitirlo sería aceptar que se ha interesado en algo. Y el interés lo hace vulnerable.

Le sonríes, es la forma menos embarazosa para ambos de darle las gracias. Él se desentiende de tu mirada y comienza a recorrer la habitación, primero con la vista, hasta que se atreve a dar unos pequeños pasos vacilantes.

Te diviertes porque parece un niño pequeño que ha escapado de la supervisión de sus padres; cuando bien sabes que de niño no tiene nada.

-La casa no ha cambiado mucho desde que abandonamos Mistyc Falls-. No ha cambiado desde que la guerra, _nuestra guerra_, terminó.- Mi madre la ha conservado casi intacta-. Como tú, piensas. Liz Forbes ha mantenido su hogar inalterable al paso del tiempo, de la misma manera que se ha mantenido su hija.

-Nunca antes he estado en tu hogar, amor.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Has estado dentro infinidad de veces! entiendes por qué lo niega-. Has entrado a esta casa muchísimas veces. El día de mi cumpleaños, por ejemplo. O cuando me devolviste la pulsera que te arrojé o cuando trajiste esa invitación o…muchas veces. ¿En serio? ¿Te has olvidado?

No has querido pero has sonado ofendida.

-Me he limitado a subir a tu habitación, amor. Jamás he tenido un city tour por tu hogar.

Siempre te ha llamado la atención que Niklaus utilice el término hogar en lugar de casa. Lo hace más íntimo, más sagrado. No es un lugar donde habitas, es tu hábitat.

-¿Nunca?-. Terminas accediendo a jugar con él, porque siempre te ha resultado fácil, y porque en estos momentos perderse en el juego es mucho más gratificante que dejarte llevar por el dolor-. Supuse que en tu etapa psicópata, esa en la que estabas obsesionado conmigo, habías entrado a revisar mi casa sin permiso para ¿Tomar nota de mis gustos?

-Jamás he visto más de ti de lo que me has permitido ver, Caroline. Sólo he tomado lo que me has ofrecido. Nunca entré sin permiso a tu vida, en todos los aspectos.

No está enfadado, lo conoces demasiado bien para saberlo, pero le ha molestado tu comentario. Has herido su orgullo, Caroline.

-Vamos, Klaus. Te mostraré donde mamá escondía los chocolates cuando era niña para que no me los comiera…

Pasan la siguiente hora en los distintos rincones de tu casa entre anécdotas y preguntas. Adviertes que no sabes qué ha sido de su vida en los últimos años pero no le preguntas porque sabes que en algún momento te lo dirá. Él nunca te ha mentido, siempre ha sido sincero contigo, incluso cuando lo que tuviera que decirte no te gustara. Es una de las cosas que más te agradan de él, no te trata como una niña estúpida a la que le cuesta entender conceptos simples.

Debería molestarte conocerlo tanto, pero con los años has aprendido a ignorar el sentimiento de culpa. El vampiro se convirtió en una constante lo aceptes o no, así que de nada sirve patalear contra ello. Y sobre todas las cosas, no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie, así que cuando esa noche Klaus no tiene intenciones de irse tú no se lo reprochas.

Aquella noche es la peor, el dolor retorna con fuerza y se te hace imposible casi respirar. Te preguntas como un simple humano puede soportar tanto dolor si tú, siendo vampiro, a duras penas lo toleras. Das mil vueltas en la cama pero no consigues dormirte. Ves lentamente como el reloj marca el paso del tiempo y te enfureces. Te enfureces como nunca antes, porque el tiempo no debería estar detenido para ti y en movimiento para quienes te rodean. Es injusto y siniestro y es más de lo que puedes tolerar aquella noche.

Klaus entra a tu habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente, no lo has oído moverse por la cocina pero estás completamente segura que él ha contabilizado cada una de las vueltas que has dado en tu cama desde el sillón del salón donde autoproclamó que dormiría.

Él no puede saberlo, pero te ha servido tu bebida preferida en la misma taza que utilizaba tu madre cuando eras niña. Tu preferida.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, amor. Sólo duerme.

Por un instante te aterra pensar que utilice la compulsión contigo para obligarte a dormir, incluso puede que intente borrarte todos los recuerdos del entierro, creyendo que te está haciendo un favor. Pero se limita a sentarse en el lado vacío de la cama mientras observa como terminas de beber el chocolate.

Te despiertas en algún momento de la noche agitada, con el corazón encogido en un puño y el pulso acelerado. Sientes que quieres gritar pero la voz no brota de tu garganta, las lágrimas inundan tus ojos y respiras con dificultad. La pesadilla que has tenido hizo efecto en ti y no estás completamente segura de haber despertado por completo.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Soy yo. No pasa nada.

Te tranquilizas. No pasa nada. Es él. _Estás a salvo_.

0-0-0-0

La mañana siguiente lo encuentras con un álbum de fotografías en sus manos. Las contempla entretenido, con una sonrisa de lado. No es una sonrisa tierna, es prácticamente macabra y sabes que no te gustará enterarte de sus pensamientos.

-Mira amor, eres tú.

-Claro que soy yo-. Le contestas algo divertida-. Es mi casa, es mi álbum de fotos ¿Qué esperabas?

Pasan unos minutos terminando de observar las fotografías y notas que te has distraído un poco. Lo agradeces en silencio.

Klaus sostiene una fotografía tuya vestida de porrista en tu primer año de secundario. La sonrisa del híbrido se ensancha y sus ojos emiten un brillo especial.

- Son sólo tontas fotografías…

-Me gustan las fotografí -. No compiten con un retrato bien hecho, pero me gustan.

-¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? Creía que tenías gustos más refinados…retratos, lienzos, obras de arte…

-Tienes suerte de conservar estas fotografías, Caroline. Cuando yo era niño tenía que conformarme con la pintura rupestre.

No se te había ocurrido, por supuesto.

-Eres viejo.

-¿Puedo contestar a eso o sigues con la inmunidad del luto?

Con el tiempo has aprendido que la mitad de las crueldades de Klaus no tienen intención de herirte. Y no vas a darle el gusto, además.

-Estás intentando fastidiarme para que no retome el tema de tu obsesión a las fotos.

- ¡No es una obsesión! Tú eres una obsesión, por supuesto.

-Eres imposible.

-¿Esta es tu madre?-. Pregunta al rato.

-Sí, cuando era joven-. Te detienes un segundo al percatarte de algo-. Jamás volveré a sacarme una fotografía. Jamás.

Klaus levanta una ceja interrogativo pero no hace comentarios. Una vez te dijo que si hay algo que aprendió con la inmortalidad es que las mujeres son siempre incomprensibles.

Te ves en la necesidad de explicarte.

-Es… frustrante. El paso del tiempo, todo. Estoy estancada por siempre en este cuerpo, jamás creceré.

-No veo el lado negativo, amor. Aprecio tu cuerpo.

-¡No se supone que debería ser así! Debería…debería tener sesenta años ahora, no veinte. No debería haber estado en el funeral de mi madre fingiendo ser mi hija. ¡Debería haber estado acompañada de mi hija! ¡Deberíamos envejecer, Klaus! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Todas tus fotografías son iguales, ¿No? Cambias el look, la moda, te cortas el cabello. Nunca cambias. No deberíamos ser los mismos.

-Eres…eres muy de este siglo aún. Ya verás, cuando el mundo evolucione y no se utilicen más los teléfonos celulares o las fotografías. Cuando por fin los automóviles vuelen, ya entenderás…

-¿Nunca deseaste saber cómo serías de adulto?-. Le interrumpes-. Porque yo si. Tenía ideas. Iba a cortarme el cabello y sería la señora más elegante de la cuadra…

El timbre interrumpe tu monólogo, en menos de un segundo Klaus está abriendo la puerta, dejándote sola en el sillón que habían estado compartiendo.

-¡Pero si es la vieja Bonnie! Muy vieja, de hecho.

Klaus le sonríe burlonamente a tu amiga, quien se limita a desearle la muerte con una mirada. No intenta un hechizo, algo que la agradeces. Lo último que necesitas ahora es lidiar con una bruja enojada y un híbrido insolente.

Bonnie ha envejecido, como tendrías que haberlo hecho tú. Te resulta extraño verla así y sientes envidia.

-Las dejo conversar. Nada en este mundo me dejaría en medio de una charla de mujeres que no se han visto en años.

Toma su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la puerta como si fuese el dueño de la casa.

A Bonnie no le gusta su actitud y sabes que te lo reprochará en cuanto el híbrido cruce la puerta.

-Y respecto a tu pregunta, amor-. Dirige una mirada desdeñosa por el cuerpo de Bonnie a sus espaldas-. No. No lo deseé y no lo desearía. Me gusta mi belleza. Intacta. Así como está.

No quieres hacerlo, pero una risilla tonta sale de tu boca.

A Bonnie no le agrada. Nunca le agradó Klaus y nunca lo hará. Y te está mirando como lo ha hecho siempre, con el reproche instalado en sus ojos. La quieres, claro que si, pero te dan ganas de gritarle que no tienes cinco años.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Woow. Eso fue rápido. Sin escalas.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú-. Le contestas-. Todo eso de acompañarme en este momento depresivo-. Le quitas importancia haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-¡Pero es Klaus!

-Y tú eres Bonnie-. Le sonríes.

-Parece que se te ha pegado su sentido del explicarte pero la bruja sigue hablando-. No puedo creerlo, con todo lo que nos ha hecho…has cedido a él. Pese a todo has cedido a él. Es…inaceptable. No deberías juntarte con él. ¡Deberías haberlo echado en cuanto apareció aquí!

No te sorprende que Bonnie se enfade por Klaus, pero si lo hace que te diga que algo es inaceptable, como si no fueses lo suficientemente capaz de decidir por ti misma. Además, ¡Dónde está la compasión post luto! ¿Quién es Bonnie para entrar a tu casa a decirte como debes comportarte?

Te enfureces, y por primera vez en años no puedes controlarlo.

-Disculpa, Bonnie pero yo…

-Estoy decepcionada de ti, Caroline-. No quieres hacerle daño, Bonnie es tu amiga-. Ese hombre mató a la tía de tu mejor amiga y tú estás como si…

No lo toleras.

-¡BASTA! ¿Quién eres para venir a juzgarme? ¿Dónde está Elena ahora mismo? ¿Dónde están los Salvatore? ¿Dónde estuvieron todos estos años?

-¡Caroline!

Pero no la escuchas, porque estás demasiado dolida, demasiado desilusionada y muy enfadada.

-¿Dónde estabas tú cuando Tyler me mordió y estaba muriéndome en mi alcoba el día de mi cumpleaños? Estabas con Elena, en su pequeño drama personal del momento. Pues bien, él fue quien me salvó, aún cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo ¿Klaus mató a Jenna? ¡Yo soy un vampiro porque Katherine decidió vengarse de Elena! ¡Alaric mató a mi padre! ¡Fue mi madre quien quedó atrapada en medio de las batallas del consejo contra los vampiros!-. Siente las lágrimas en tus mejillas y la furia creciendo en ti, pero no puedes controlarte-. ¡Yo no elegí ser un vampiro! Elena al menos tenía a su novio y al hermano de su novio dispuestos a pasar la eternidad con ella. ¿Alguien ha pensado en que no tengo a nadie con quién pasar mi eternidad? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto más allá del drama Pierce-Salvatore-Gilbert y se ha preocupado por mí? ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo!

Bonnie intenta detenerte, hablar, pero tú no entras en razones. Llevas años queriéndo gritar todo lo que guardas dentro y ahora que has logrado sacarlo no puedes detenerte.

-Caroline, para…

-¡No! ¡No! No quiero parar. ¡Quiero gritar! Porque he enterrado a mi madre ayer y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que Elena perdió a su tía. Di todo por Elena. ¡Perdí mi vida por Elena! ¿Y dónde está ella?

-Sabes que no pueden volver a Mystic Falls…el pueblo se daría cuenta.

-¡Klaus volvió!

-Caroline…

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No, no me toques! Bonnie, estoy furiosa. No quiero hacerte daño, ¡Vete!

-No voy a irme, ¡Necesitas una amiga!

Bonnie hace el ademán de tomarte del brazo y tú le muestras los colmillos. Es instintivo y no puedes manejarlo pero te avergüenzas. Y te enfureces más. Sientes que Bonnie te llama.

-¡Caroline!

-¡KLAUS!

Unos segundos después el híbrido está sujetándote, interponiéndose entre tú y la bruja. Te seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares y coloca una mano en tu espalda mientras te realiza unos masajes circulares. Tararea una canción y te dejas llevar por ella.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

No sabes qué contestarle, porque en primer lugar no eres del todo conciente de haberlo llamado.

-¿La bruja te ha molestado?-. Los ojos de Klaus cambian cuando gira su cabeza para mirar a Bonnie. Son fríos e inexpresivos. Calculadores. Cambia el peso de las piernas y te sostiene con una mano mientras con la otra toma el cuello de Bonnie-. ¿Quieres que la mate, amor?-. Lo miras a los ojos y sabes que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo -. Piénsalo bien, Caroline. No creo que quieras matarla. Pero si me lo pides…

-…No.

Él la suelta aunque tu negación no es más que un suspiro lastimero. Bonnie se masajea el cuello y tú te aferras un poco más al híbrido. Él te aparta y se dirige con paso firme a la bruja que ha retrocedido cuando cedió su agarre.

-Has molestado a Caroline-. Afirma-. Hoy no es un buen día. Ayer enterró a su madre ¿Sabes? Así que te aconsejaría tratarla un poco mejor. Trátala siempre como una reina, bruja; porque la próxima vez no tomaré en cuenta su opinión y te mataré.

Quieres pedirle disculpas a Bonnie aunque sabes que jamás te perdonará. Acabas de amenazarla, casi la muerdes y ahora has puesto a Klaus en su contra. No sabes qué te está sucediendo pero no puedes controlarlo.

Bonnie te sorprende porque da un paso valeroso ante un Klaus que la observa dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón en el menor descuido y te toma de la mano.

-Sé muy bien como tratar a mi amiga, Klaus-. Bonnie habla con tono gélido, mientras presiona con más fuerza tu mano.

Las lágrimas vuelven a tus ojos y no entiendes por qué no puedes parar de llorar.

-Oh, Bonnie. Lo siento tanto. Tanto. De verdad. Jamás te haría daño, disculpa todas las cosas horribles que dije…

Bonnie te sonríe.

-No serias mi amiga Caroline sin un ataque de neurosis.

La risa escapa de tus labios y lo próximo que sabes es que estás envuelta en un abrazo con la bruja mientras ríen y lloran.

Cuando se separan, Klaus ya ha abandonado la habitación.

-¿Crees que podremos hablar con libertad o tendremos un par de híbridos oídos escuchando atentamente nuestra conversación?

Sonríes.

-No. Él no lo hará. Sólo estará pendiente por si lo llamo.

Bonnie no te pregunta cómo lo sabes; tú tampoco lo aclaras, sólo lo sabes. Son esas pequeñas cosas que aprendiste de él sin darte cuenta.

Dejan a Klaus de lado y se dedican a matar el tiempo pendiente como las grandes amigas que son.

0-0-0-0

Klaus se queda esa noche, y la siguiente. Cuando se cumple la semana han establecido una bonita convivencia.

Al parecer, en algún momento del plan "conquista el mundo" el híbrido ha aprendido a cocinar.

Pero, aunque Klaus parece hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar que estés triste, tú aún no puedes superar la pérdida. Todas las mañanas te levantas anhelando el llamado matutino de tu madre que hace quince días dejó de sanar.

En algún momento de la tercera semana Klaus pierde la paciencia. No quieres salir de tu estado de autocompasión y eso lo frustra. Comienza a describirte el abanico de posibilidades que tienes frente a ti. _Un mundo y una vida a tu disposición_.

Lo ignoras o intentas ignorarlo por el tiempo que puedes. Es muy difícil ignorar a Klaus. No pudiste hacerlo antes cuando lo odiabas, menos ahora cuando llevan casi un mes de convivencia.

Así que cuando él se frustra y te insiste una vez más salir de allí y dejar atrás todo dolor, es cuando el infierno se desata en el living de tu propia casa.

Aparecen tus gritos y sus réplicas mordaces y transcurren minutos de interminables de reclamos.

-Entiendo tu duelo, Caroline, pero…

-No. ¡No lo entiendes! Acabo de perder al último miembro de mi familia. ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo si tu propia mano asesinó a tus padres?

Cuando las palabras terminan de salir te tapas la boca con horror y quieres retractarte, porque por más que Klaus sea un monstruo has aprendido con el tiempo que la bestia esconde vestigios de soledad con tintes de vulnerabilidad. Pero él no te permite hacerlo y con una risa carente de humor refuta:

- Mis padres decidieron jugar con mi vida y muerte a su antojo y cuando concluyeron que no podían aceptar sus acciones resolvieron exterminarme a mí y a mis hermanos. Tú no tienes derecho a jugarme ahí, Caroline. Tu madre no querría verte sumida en la depresión, la mía sí. Es lo que intento demostrarte, pero si tú no quieres verlo, no puedo hacer más nada por ti.

Toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta.

Aunque reconoces que hay una parte en su discurso que hace ruido en ti, no puedes evitar replicar:

- Hay veces donde no todo dolor sana. No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, Klaus. Puedo pedir la luna, pero no puedo bajarla.

No da muestra de haberte oído.

0-0-0-0

Klaus no vuelve esa noche.

Tampoco aparece la mañana siguiente, ni durante el día.

A la cuarta noche, te encuentras acurrucada en el sillón, con un pote de helado en mano, ensayando un discurso de disculpas en el cual no esté tan implícito el perdón para salvaguardar un poco tu orgullo, cuando de pronto suena el timbre.

Te lanzas a la puerta porque en el fondo necesitas de las distracciones que él te ofrece, las risas compartidas, el sarcasmo que lleva a una pelea, las historias sobre tiempos de antaño y lugares lejanos.

Pero en su lugar se encuentra Bonnie.

-¡Bonnie!

Tu amiga se dirige directamente al centro de la habitación, lanzándole una mirada al pote de helado y la manta sobre el sillón y busca tu mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Inconscientemente das un paso atrás, Bonnie siempre hace eso cuando está a punto de regañarte.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Ehmm…noche de películas y helado.

-Con Klaus.

Hay un momento de silencio en donde tu amiga te observa inquisitivamente y tú no sabes qué responder. Bonnie es bruja no psíquica, hasta dónde tú sabes. Al ver que no sabes qué responder, la bruja prosigue.

-¿Cuándo empezó a pasar esto entre ustedes?

-¡No pasa nada entre nosotros!

-¿Llamas nada a vivir con él desde que volviste al pueblo?

-¿Enserio? No vivo con él, bueno si, pero…está aquí para hacerme compañía. Estaba aquí-. Agregas en un susurro.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de la discusión?

Das vueltas tus brazos explicándote con suma elocuencia, tu amiga sonríe, el gesto le recuerda a la Caroline de quince años tratando de convencerla sobre alguna salida.

-¡No fue una discusión! ¡Él no acepta que las cosas no se hagan a su voluntad! ¡Es su culpa…!-. Te percatas de algo-. ¿Cómo sabes qué discutimos?

Bonnie levanta las cejas.

-Tengo un híbrido de mil años revoloteando en mi casa hace días en busca de un hechizo completamente estúpido-. _¿Un hechizo?_-. Me negué por principios, pero ante su insistencia pensé que en prestarle atención para anticipar el plan maléfico que debía de estar planeando. ¿Sabes qué quiere, Caroline?

Niegas con la cabeza, con temor a escuchar la respuesta. _Por favor, por favor, que no tenga que ver con Elena y la creación de híbridos. _

-Quiere que pasado mañana, en luna llena, baje la luna hasta tu ventana.

Sueltas el aire que no sabías que estabas reteniendo. Te ríes y las manos te tiemblan. Bonnie te sonríe, cómplice, como si de alguna manera entendiera lo que pasa por tu mente y lo más asombro, lo aceptara. Como si algo en los últimos días le hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a tu no relación con el híbrido.

"_No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, Klaus. Puedo pedir la luna, pero no puedo bajarla." _

Cuando las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer el contorno de tu cara, Bonnie da un paso hacia a ti y te toma fuertemente de un brazo, su mirada transmite diversión.

-¿Sabes lo que más me preocupa de esta juego insano que tienen ustedes dos? Que si realmente está dispuesto a cumplir cualquier capricho tuyo…Caroline, te amo. Pero el mundo no está preparado para que tú lo gobiernes.

Una risa nerviosa escapa de tu boca mientras intentas responderle a Bonnie.

Un único pensamiento persiste en tu mente.

Tal vez Klaus no pueda darte todo lo que necesitas, tal vez incluso no lo entienda, pero será la única persona que lo intente todo para conseguirlo.

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, amiga!** Se cumple un año de mi primer fic Klaroline y wooow, mirá todo lo que conseguimos. Imposible de creer, parece mentira. No se me ocurrió una forma mejor para conmemorar esta fecha. Próximamente tendremos Cuando Marcel conoció a Caroline. Te adoro. **Always and Forever.**

Espero que les haya gustado, ansío sus comentarios.

**Lita Black.**


End file.
